In my pending application, Ser. No. 795,918, filed Nov. 7, 1985, there is a disclosed a filter module designed specifically for the purpose of removing metal sludge from the oil in the hydraulic system of power shovels and the like. It is the purpose of this invention to so modify the aforesaid filter module as to accommodate it to filtering oil in automobile engine crankcases and transmissions.